


从地狱至岸边

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 原作背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: “留在大陆的王家残党成了革命军，我父亲也是其中一员。但革命军却毫无建树。最终大家都落得跟家人一起活活被烧死的结局。”“年幼的我只能躲在橱柜后面，透过缝隙眼睁睁地看着那一幕。”“只知道恐惧而已。”“父亲的友人在房屋被烧毁崩塌之前把我从屋子里救出……”
Relationships: Eren Kruger/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	从地狱至岸边

**Author's Note:**

> 快年底了冲一下自cp的产粮业绩（不）  
道路设定真好啊，背后灵梗真好玩

从地狱至岸边（上）

上一秒，幸福的幻梦还隐隐约约地摇晃。入睡时双脚冰冷着，于是他梦见旅人在积满新雪的森林里光脚跋涉。后来被窝渐渐温暖舒适，于是跋涉的旅人推开一间林中小屋的门。火炉里橙黄光芒温柔地跳动，雪花撞击结霜窗户发出簌簌的声响，桌上有一杯热茶……  
……茶杯像陀螺一样旋转，舞者一般跨步到矮桌的边缘……液体倾泻而出，泼洒在地面，那小小的茶杯中流出不符合常识的源源水流，突然间把整个房间都灌满了。他想去开门，但是摸不到门……砰的一声巨响，窗玻璃破了，可是水没有流走……他失重了，他撞到木墙上……  
“艾伦！艾伦！”  
爸爸的声音从梦境外面传来。爸爸摇晃着他，把他从温暖的幻梦里唤醒。他睁开眼睛。比视觉更先苏醒的是听觉。他听见巨响，他今后的人生里将会十分熟悉这种声响，只不过是步枪开火，如此简单，如此习以为常，甚至连眼皮都不用为之多眨一下。但还不是现在。于是他只是吓得缩住脖子，爸爸抱起他跑出房间，妈妈在厨房里……爸爸又去叫醒妹妹……时间仿佛加速行军。不合理，像梦一样。他梦见军人撞开家门，梦见妈妈把自己塞进橱柜，梦见她的眼中流下一滴又一滴液体，汩汩如同两条小溪，令他想起梦中倾倒的茶杯……梦见妈妈的双唇扭曲蠕动着，吐出几个音节来……  
“艾伦，不管发生什么，不要出声，不要从这橱柜里出来……”  
“艾伦，不管发生什么，要记得……”  
她的嘴唇一张一合。声响淹没在房门被踹开的爆响中。

时间被皮鞭抽打着加速行进。像面团掺过酵母之后突然膨起，仇恨和深渊的世界突然将他脑中有着炉火和热茶的旧世界撕碎。透过一条不足两厘米的缝隙，艾伦看见人们变成梦中在房间中央的溺水者，扭动肢体。不过那水是红色。世界呈长条状，愈发明亮。黄色，橙色，红色，最后变成黑色。黑色的人形扭动着，尖叫着。他们看上去一下子缩小了许多，变得像一群图画书上舞动的火柴人。一只眼睛。蜥蜴一样的眼睛，从那溺水躯体的哪个部位盯着他。他认得那眼睛的形状。  
他张着嘴巴，不知道作何反应。  
接着，溺水者变得更小了。更小、更小。明亮的、自得其乐的火焰在几团焦黑色的东西上面舞蹈。已经很难辨认出那些黑色究竟是什么形状。  
熊熊火势已经燃起，吞噬这房子只是时间问题。火就在他面前燃烧着。夜晚明亮如昼，刺得眼睛生疼。火一寸寸地吞噬地板，吞噬碗橱，吞噬桌椅，让有形的东西都倏忽变成一堆黑色的小棍。他的面前是两厘米宽的一条世界，仿佛在看一个制作粗糙的万花筒；但渐渐地，他摸到热浪滚滚袭来，搭在橱柜门上的手渐渐不再寒冷，却仍然颤抖不止。  
火焰进食时应该发出了很大的噼啪声，但他什么都听不见。耳朵里嗡嗡的，什么都听不见。

艾伦，艾伦！  
声音模模糊糊的。他眨眨眼睛。  
艾伦，艾伦！听到了吗？艾伦！  
火焰上空的景象扭曲着，晃动着，现实像玻璃纸一样皱成一团。从这褶皱中，艾伦看见窗檐外有一张脸。像溶解在夜色之中，又被熊熊火光照亮，有一个人大睁着眼睛看他，张着嘴，又叫了一声他的名字。  
艾伦下意识摸摸耳朵。还是听不见。嗡嗡声太响了，听不见火焰噼啪。但不知为何，可以听见那个人的声音。  
从橱柜里出来！艾伦！  
他摸着橱柜门的手突然有了不受他控制的力气；他推开门，几乎一个趔趄撞进那团燃着火焰的焦黑色里。他吓得张开嘴，却喊叫不出任何声音。他直直地盯着那团焦黑。这是什么东西，这原本是什么东西，就在几分钟之前，当它们还不是一团烧焦的黑骨和灰尘——  
艾伦，艾伦！窗外的男人叫道。他的脸在窗外的黑夜里，如同故事书页中浮出的幽灵。他的面庞在火焰上方的空气中扭曲，如同噩梦里鬼魅的幻影。但他在喊叫着艾伦的名字。艾伦，艾伦！他喊道，跑，快跑！去到楼上，离这儿最远的走廊，然后跳下来。快跑，艾伦，艾伦！

快跑！火舌如妖艳的蛇，在他身后追着他。快跑！跑过楼梯——嘎吱作响的楼梯。以往每个深夜，爸爸结束工作准备上楼睡觉，那嘎吱声都会穿过墙壁传到他脑中，在他半梦的昏沉中投射一些无害的回响……撞到墙壁——墙纸剥落的墙壁。妹妹更小一些的时候染上了喜欢撕墙纸玩的习惯，从角落开始一点点动工，专注得有如医生动手术，而妈妈每当看到她这样做，除了斥责她以外还要质问你为什么没有好好看着她……快跑！火舌追袭着艾伦。艾伦抬脚跨过散落在走廊上的蒸汽机火车头的玩具模型，不小心踩到一截铁路，可是脚掌的疼痛已经挤不进他一团混乱的脑子……快跑！玩具和短暂的童年被他抛在身后，被火焰吞噬而永不再来。无边无际黑暗的未来在走廊尽头的窗户外等着他。艾伦跑向那里，低头一看，那个男人正站在地面上仰头看他，嘴里还叫着他的名字。艾伦！那个声音说道，快跳！这儿不算高，你会没事的！  
刚刚，他是不是有一瞬间在期待这个男人伸出手来接住他呢？艾伦从地上费劲地翻过身来，几乎看不清这旋转的世界时，脑里掠过这样的一丝念头，又像用手兜住水那样迅速地流走了。当艾伦跳下来的时候，那个男人站在原地没有动。他静静地看着艾伦摔在草地上。接着，他催促艾伦快些离开这燃烧的废墟。世界仍然在旋转，但艾伦姑且站起身来，跟着那男人向屋后的小路跑去，穿过一片空地，躲进一片小树林。燃烧的房子仍在他们眼瞳深处。  
男人的嘴一张一合。一开始，艾伦脑中尽是耳鸣，听不清他在说什么。男人不得不重复了两三遍，艾伦才几乎微不可见地点了点头。  
“……你就是艾伦·克鲁格吧，我是你父亲在革命军里的朋友……”  
耳鸣又袭来了。艾伦听不见后面的话。房子那边传来一声火焰噼啪的爆响，这使艾伦一下子又转向那个方向。现在，一些别的知觉在回来。他感到右脚脚掌钻心的痛，并终于感到寒冷了。冬日，寒风刺骨，让他的胃绞紧。突然间，他想起隔着橱柜门所看到的那一团焦黑色。于是刚刚被温度所烘烤着的东西一股脑儿从胃里涌上来，酸味从下而上灼烧着食道。艾伦朝前趴倒在草地上，呕吐起来。  
男人站在艾伦身后，不动声色地看着他，没有任何作势要安慰他的表现。到后来艾伦吐完了、发出好一阵的干呕声、最终终于摇摇晃晃地站起来，面色苍白虚弱，那男人也只是静静地看着他，没有出任何一言。这是一个还很年轻的男人，个子很高，穿着黑衣，面色苍白，有一头黑色长发。整个人看上去像从黑白相片中挖出的影像，或是一个幽灵。唯一的色彩是眼睛，远处还有火光在燃烧，火光间或点亮他的眼睛，呈现出一种金色来。  
艾伦抬头看着他，此时心中突然涌出强烈的憎恨。这个人是谁？他为什么这样晚才到这里来？要是再早一小时，爸爸妈妈便早就能得到通知离开了……即便只再早个十分钟、五分钟，至少妹妹也可以免于……这个男人是谁？他为什么要这样对着自己看了又看，那映着金光的瞳孔中却没有一点急切或伤悲？如果他真的是爸爸的朋友的话，他为什么不在乎他们的死活？  
男人却只是轻轻地叹气。几乎微不可察的叹气。

他说现在还很危险。今夜革命军的残党被马莱一网打尽。已是宵禁时刻，街道上的邻人们即便从窗户里看见火光冲天，因为听见马莱军人的声音在街上叫嚷，仍然不会有任何人胆敢从窗帘后面探出一只鼻子。  
“我必须把你送到安全的地方。”男人说。艾伦含混地点头，这仿佛下意识的动作。“不太容易；这个镇子已经被封锁了。他们应该会挨家挨户搜查残党吧。就算在这里藏到天亮，终究也不是办法。”  
“有一条河。”艾伦开口说。他的声音喑哑，几乎不像自己的了，“……对面是森林和废弃的采石场。从那里可以绕到大路上。”  
男人点点头。艾伦尽管头重脚轻，还是设法跟上了他。他只穿着睡衣，光着脚踩在冬季冻得坚硬的泥土上，然后又是盖着霜的砖石地面。远处有士兵拿着枪跑动，敲开一扇又一扇的门。远处有小孩的哭声，有女人在尖叫。又有屋子要烧起来了吗？又有火焰将在一团分辨不出手脚的焦黑尸骨上舞蹈了吗？他又觉得想吐，可是肚里已经没有东西了。  
穿过一片稀疏的山毛榉，再是一排灌木，便是河堤。下到河堤边上，原本冲天的火光便只剩抬起头时看见的天际线上的一点闪光。结冰的河面泛着青光，天空却还是那样深不见底的黑色。  
踩到冰面上时的寒冷让艾伦浑身发了个颤，这才稍微回过神来。艾伦往前看了看。河并不太宽阔，最多不超过十米。但并不知道这冰是否足够厚实，能让他们走过去。通常，妈妈是不允许他们到冰上玩耍的；他回过头来看了一眼那个男人，他带着跟先前在房子楼下时一样的平静表情，等着艾伦朝前面走过去。  
冰层下极冷。如果冰面破碎，他不慎跌落，那么这个男人大概是不会伸出手来把他拉上去的。艾伦想，或是说，他意识到。正如自己从二楼跳下时他没有烦神伸出手来，当自己跌落时，他也不会费劲伸手的。“你是谁？”艾伦问。现在失去了火光，男人的眼睛便失去了之前的那抹金色，变成一种与冰面相似的泛青的灰。那头黑发、那身黑衣……那黑色太过凝重，与这缓缓流动的夜融为一体，让他比之前更像一个幽灵。  
幽灵却只是说，“快走吧；你的脚不冷吗？”  
当然冷，冷极了。冰吸食着他颤抖身体里仅存的热量。艾伦于是向着河的另一边走去，几乎能感觉到细小的裂纹在自己的脚抬起的地方渐渐出现。裂纹仿佛在追逐他。那个男人又该怎么过河呢？自己只有七岁，踩一踩这冰面便摇摇欲坠了，成年人又该怎么办呢？可是艾伦不敢回过头去，怕那一瞬的停滞就让裂纹追上了他。这踏步的节奏很像一种舞蹈。如果幸运的话，时过境迁，他仍然将在冰面上舞蹈，如果幸运的话。咔嚓咔嚓，喀啦喀啦。他快要到岸边了。咔嚓咔嚓，喀啦喀啦。他的步子大了起来。接着，猛烈的一声，冰层薄弱的部分破碎了，  
艾伦的半个身体掉进水里——他明明已经快到了，掉落的瞬间他向前一扑。手臂抱住河岸凸起的岩石。但他几乎要松手了。太冷了，太冷了。他几乎失去力气，下半身仿佛被割断一样，不仅仅是在冰冷的水中失去触觉，甚至感到了痛——就像这冰面下面藏着一整页的刀刃风扇一样，轻轻一卷便夺去了他的腿。  
艾伦只听见那个男人的声音。  
“艾伦，艾伦！不要松手，抓紧了，手臂用力，只要再蹬一下，你就安全了！”  
那声音近在咫尺。  
于是艾伦挣扎着，设法抬头，就看见男人站在他面前的河岸上，俯下身来看着他。可尽管他专注地盯着艾伦、连眼睛都不敢眨一下，他却仍然没有伸出手来。  
“来，撑住石头……”他只是说话罢了。虽然声音循循善诱，有着奇异的安抚效力，但他毕竟只是在说话罢了。为什么你甚至都不肯伸手拉我一把？艾伦不无怨气地想，但这抱怨终究是没法说出口。他太冷了，嘴唇已经发青。男人继续呼唤着他的名字，指导他用力把自己撑上来，上了岸以后又叫他用冻得发麻发青的手揉搓自己已经失去知觉的双腿。真冷。眼睛刺痛。就算他流下泪来，可能也立刻会在脸上冻成冰柱吧。  
“不要停在这里……继续往前面走，至少得先找到一个藏身处，避风的地方。再坚持一下，来……”  
而艾伦挣扎着扶着树站起来，转头看向那个一身黑色的男人。他终于从自己冷得尖叫的肺中挤出话来。  
“你是谁？”  
男人眯了眯眼睛。  
“我是你父亲在——”  
“你是谁？”  
“……”  
男人沉默下来。他突然朝着艾伦走来。他终于肯张开手臂了——男人微微伸展手臂，弯下腰来，仿佛要把艾伦抱起来。接着，他的手穿过了艾伦的身体，又从另一侧穿出来。男人无奈地摊摊手，露出一个类似于苦笑的表情。  
“所以你真的是幽灵……”  
男人不置可否。  
“对不起，艾伦。你必须只依靠自己，今后你只能依靠自己了。”他只是说。

而这句话仿佛一记重锤敲在艾伦的脑后。你只能依靠自己，因为你已经没有依靠，已经没有家了。突然间他又感到无法呼吸，感到热，仿佛火焰正在眼前灼灼燃烧，仿佛人型的幻影又开始舞动。那是他的父母，他的妹妹，被马莱人浇了汽油，正在他面前两厘米宽的世界中燃烧。马莱人如何撞开厨房的门……父亲抬头看向他们，一向坚毅的脸上仿佛出现裂痕。在那两厘米宽的世界中，他看见父亲的嘴唇颤抖……“我请求你们，我请求你们，我女儿……”……妹妹尖声大哭起来，她的头发湿了，她是第一个被泼上……  
母亲把自己塞进橱柜。她的眼里流下泪水。她的双唇扭曲蠕动着，吐出几个音节来。

“艾伦，不管发生什么，不要出声，不要从这橱柜里出来……”  
“艾伦，不管发生什么，要记得，——……”  


大约有十几分钟的时间，幽灵一直在他身边喊叫他的名字，不断不断地呼唤他，才把他的意识从力竭的昏迷中挽回一些。艾伦翻翻眼皮醒过来，发现自己已经在旧采石场废弃的工人小屋里。刚进门就昏迷了，半个身体还在门外，脚趾已经全部冻成青色。  
他努力地回想了一番，才想起自己是怎么样一步一步艰难地挪动脚步，在冰冷的苔藓上慢慢地走了快一个小时——感觉像无限的时间——，来到这里的。幽灵一直在他身边，叫他继续走，叫他坚持下去，叫他的名字。而现在，幽灵看他醒了过来，又开始指导他，叫他关上门，去角落的木箱里翻翻还有没有剩下的油灯、旧衣服和毯子。  
有，都有。油灯、旧衣服和毯子。他按照幽灵的指令换了衣服，点起灯，用毯子包住自己。但他仍然在瑟瑟发抖。他感到热，但同时瑟瑟发抖。  
“发烧了。”幽灵同情地点点头。作为一个幽灵，他看起来未免太实在了一些，和故事中所描述的那种半透明、珍珠白的状态全然不同，看起来就像一个真正的人。现在，艾伦沉默地坐在发出一丝火光的油灯边，眼睛盯着幽灵一个个地巡视过那些木箱，看看里面是否还有能够利用的东西。他黑衣的背影在火光的边缘游荡，倒显得像个鬼影了。  
“……这种地方也不可能有药。没办法，只能明天白天再说了。你先睡觉吧。”幽灵说。他转过身来，看见艾伦视线盯入油灯里，恍恍惚惚的，双唇却紧闭着。作为一个遭遇了如此大难的七岁男孩，艾伦有点过分沉静了。也许这沉静是这孩子心灵崩溃之前短暂的暴风雨前的安宁。但幽灵似乎不太为此担心。  
“在想什么？”他问。艾伦抬起头快速地瞟了他一眼，然后又盯向火光。他表情阴霾，但眼里无泪。之前在火焰里他想流泪，但泪水被火焰的温度蒸发了；在外面，在那河边，他想流泪，泪水又被严冬的温度冻结了。所以现在他已经无法流泪了。  
艾伦没有马上回答，幽灵也没有催促。他像一个鬼魅一样远远地站着。但最后，艾伦还是开口了。  
“‘革命军残党’、‘该死的艾尔迪亚人’、’可憎的恶魔’。”艾伦说。那是马莱人拿着火柴靠近时，他们嘴里说的话。视界虽然只有两厘米，声音却是能听到的。他抬起头来看幽灵。他已经不在乎这个幽灵到底是什么来头，所谓的儿童才能看见的幻想中的伙伴吗？那么也许他很快就会消失了。  
“这就是为什么他们要做那些事吗？因为我们是可憎的恶魔，是艾尔迪亚人。”  
“先睡觉吧。”幽灵说。  
“这就是为什么他们要把燃油浇到我五岁妹妹的头发上。”艾伦却自顾自地说下去，他的声音如同他的举止和神色一样安静；他一直盯着灯火，接着短暂地闭了一下眼睛，再睁开的时候，火焰已经从灯火里转移到了他的眼里。他仍然安静，仍然不住地因为发烧而发着抖，他的脸颊依旧幼嫩，但他的眼里已经有了孩童所不该有的东西。几十年后，同样的东西也会出现在另一个孩童的眼里。当他在满载难民的船上，怒视着远方逝去的家乡，无能为力地漂向里岸更深的牢笼，艾伦·耶格尔的眼里也曾燃起过这样的火焰。  
但现在，艾伦·耶格尔的虚影只是叹气。几乎微不可察的叹气。他说，“睡吧，艾伦。”然后他又说，“你需要活下去。你能做到的。我知道你可以，为了活下去，首先你要睡觉。还有要注意，别在睡梦中因为发烧而死过去。”

剩余的煤油烧光了。艾伦也便听从幽灵的话，蜷缩着躺下，用毯子包裹住自己。但他始终没有真正睡觉。火焰在他身体里灼烧着他，让他难以安眠。  
更深的夜里他感到幽灵仿佛正抱着他。就像有时他做了噩梦，或者妹妹做了噩梦，他们一起去找爸爸妈妈。妈妈会给妹妹唱歌读故事，爸爸会抱一抱他们，那怀抱的温暖仿佛能延续到他们重新钻进被窝。这回忆使得心中那火焰的灼烧更多了几分疼痛感。幽灵的怀抱终究没有任何温度。他终究必须只能依靠自己。

TBC


End file.
